1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of packaging, and in particular to a dividable packaging structure for a front bezel of a liquid crystal module.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and are thus of wide applications, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, computer monitors, and notebook computer screens.
Most of the liquid crystal displays that are currently available in the market are backlighting liquid crystal displays, which comprise an enclosure, a liquid crystal panel arranged in the enclosure, and a backlight module mounted in the enclosure. The structure of a conventional liquid crystal panel is composed of a color filter (CF) substrate, a thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer arranged between the two substrates and the principle of operation is that a driving voltage is applied to the two glass substrates to control rotation of the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer in order to refract out light emitting from the backlight module to generate images. Since the liquid crystal panel itself does not emit light, light must be provided from the backlight module in order to normally display images. Thus, the backlight module is one of the key components of the liquid crystal displays. The backlight modules can be classified in two types, namely a side-edge backlight module and a direct backlight module, according to the site where light gets incident. The direct backlight module comprises a light source, such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a light-emitting diode (LED), which is arranged at the backside of the liquid crystal panel to form a planar light source directly supplied to the liquid crystal display panel. The side-edge backlight module comprises an LED light bar, serving as a backlight source, which is arranged at an edge of a backplane to be located rearward of one side of the liquid crystal display panel. The LED light bar emits light that enters a light guide plate (LGP) through a light incident face at one side of the light guide plate and is projected out of a light emergence face of the light guide plate, after being reflected and diffused, to pass through an optic film assembly so as to form a planar light source for the liquid crystal panel.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional liquid crystal module generally comprises a backlight module 100, a liquid crystal display panel 300 mounted on the backlight module 100, and a front bezel 500 mounted to the liquid crystal display panel 300. With the progress of human society, bezel slimming is now a trend for the liquid crystal modules and this makes the side frames of the bezel 500 increasingly slimming.
Before a liquid crystal module is assembled, the front bezel must be packaged for storage. Heretofore, in the industry, the packaging of the module bezel is achieved with carton packages in the interior thereof vacuum-molded retention slots are arranged vertically to receive and retain the front bezels. Due to the gravity of the bezel positioned in a vertical arrangement, the bezel is susceptible to deflection and deformation. A packaging method that is currently available to improve such an issue is subjecting a sheet of rolled PET material having a size slightly greater than external dimensions of the bezel to vacuum molding to form vacuum-molded trays that are horizontally stackable to receive and support and stack the bezel in such a way that each tray carries a bezel. However, this method takes a large consumption of material so that the packaging expense is tens of times higher than the vertical packaging arrangement, making the cost extremely high.